Consumer automobiles and other motor vehicles can be equipped with an emergency event reporting service (such as ONSTAR). These services are usually offered as an option and thus require payment of additional purchase and subscription fees. In addition, these services commonly route emergency communications through a centralized operator, who may or may not be located anywhere near the vehicle.